


Hate You, Kiss Me

by AuroraExecution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study on the edge of hatred, and what lies beyond. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate You, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first H/D fic I ever wrote (though not the first I posted).

Hate You, Kiss Me

Every line is broken by a kiss.

 _I hate you._ (Kiss.)

 _I hate you more._ (Kiss.)

 _I hate you so much I want to scream._ (Kiss, harder.)

 _I hate you so much I want to strangle you._ (Kiss, even harder.)

 _I hate the way everyone thinks you’re special and pitiable, and you don’t even care._ (Kiss.)

Louder, faster, they’re hissing in furious whispers.

 _I hate the way you sneer that everyone is beneath you and treat them like shite._ (Kiss, and there is anger.)

 _I hate that you’re always curled up in your pathetic ball of angst._ (Kiss.)

 _I hate how you’re as spoiled and whiny as a child._ (Kiss.)

 _I hate that you’re happy, with your friends who always help you._ (Kiss, and now it softens.)

 _I hate that you’re happy, with your parents who dote on you._ (Kiss.)

Suddenly, their words go quiet.

 _I hate that you’re not as perfect as they say you are._ (Kiss.)

 _I hate that you’re just like me._ (Kiss, almost gently.)

A long pause.

 _I hate that I can’t have you._ (Kiss, longer now. They’ll deny the tears later.)

 _I hate that I don’t understand you._ (Kiss, again. Resigned, almost.)

_I hate…I hate…_

But they’ve forgotten.

(Kiss, and kiss, and kiss.)


End file.
